The regulating organ of a mechanical watch piece is normally composed of a balance and a spiral, and forms the oscillating part of the movement of the watch piece. This central part constituting the regulating organ, which is on one hand determining the precision of the watch piece by its period of oscillation and on the other hand perceived as being the living heart of an inanimate object by reason of its “beat”, has, from the invention of mechanical watches, constantly been the object of improvements and developments.
For instance, in the desire of improving the precision of mechanical watches, namely to improve the precision of the period of oscillation of the regulating organ, it has in the past been proposed to integrate a second spiral in the regulating organ, and this according to variants, in particular by modifying the position of the second spiral. Within the same context are the devices realized in the past wherein the regulating organ is composed of two or several spiral balances disposed on parallel axles. These latter devices are relatively complex and bulky, and consequently rather difficult and costly to produce.
Apart from the technical developments mentioned above and other efforts not mentioned in this description, all aimed at the running precision of the corresponding mechanical watch piece, other technical developments have been realized, which are in particular aiming to enhance the corresponding watches' aesthetic attractiveness. In particular, the regulating organ has, for an already good number of years, been used in a manner to enhance the aesthetic appearance of mechanical watches, for instance by equipping the watch cases with a transparent sapphire bottom so as to make it possible to observe the movement of the watch, in particular the beats of the regulating organ of the watch. This solution presents a disadvantage, in the sense that in order to observe all the elegance of this part of the movement, it is necessary to remove the watch from the bearer's wrist and to turn it around, except for skeletal or tourbillon watches having an opening in the dial and where the observation of the regulating organ is normally done on this side of the watch.
In therefore considering the devices of the prior art briefly reviewed above, it must be observed that it would be desirable to have available a regulating organ for mechanical watch pieces capable of even better satisfying today's requirements as concerns its running precision as well as its ability of being employed so as to visually highlight the movement, and notably its balance.